Blood, Sex, and Thermal Clips
by Obsian Caetus
Summary: Bound together by grief and the thirst for vengeance, Liara finds herself accompanied by Hannah Shepard in her desperate hunt for the elusive Shadow Broker. Wild escapades, daring business ventures, and a whole lot of crazy are in store for them both.
1. First Step Down a Dangerous Road

_**A/N:** This is a companion story to Scars: Novo that takes place during the three year gap in Mass Effect 2._

 _Hannah was, originally, just meant to be an amusing counter background character to Laura that would show up on occasion during the ME2 and ME3 parts of Scars: Novo; akin to how Aethyta balances out Liara a bit. However, one of my writing buddies, whom some of you know as Thesegoto11, fell head over heels for Hannah herself and inspired her growth into a fully fledged character that demanded her own spotlight so... this is the story._

 _Rated M because Hannah is a dirty old woman who loves some bloody street justice, espionage, and getting in people's pants._

* * *

Liara laid in bed, sound asleep until her alarm rang at precisely seven in the morning. Groggily, she rolled over and dropped her arm on the snooze button, sweet silence returning to her bedroom. She hummed contently and rolled back onto her stomach, clutching her pillow with every intent of going back to sleep.

 _Smack!_

A firm strike to her ass startled her awake with a loud yelp. The sheets tangle around her as she tries to wake up and see who it was at the same time. The laugh told her all she needed and a dismayed groan left her throat as she rubbed the crust from her eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Hannah… what are you doing here?" She asked in exasperation.

"Making sure you get up and eat breakfast. Come on, it's your first big day as an information broker!" The redhead exclaimed before heading downstairs.

The asari sighed as she sat there, still half-asleep. Once she was more alert, she got out of bed and headed to the shower to clean up. By the time she finished freshening up for the day, she had come out to find a dress laid out on her bed; made of white material with a plunging neckline both back and front. She wrinkled her nose at it, figuring Hannah had put it out. Instead, she left her robe on for now and headed downstairs. Her cup of tea was waiting at the breakfast bar while Hannah was cooking.

"Could you not find a more tasteful dress?" Liara asked with annoyance.

"I know this is new to you but trust me, when dealing with the kind sleaze ball we're meeting right now… your tits and ass are the best bargaining chips." Hannah retorted.

"I'm not a prostitute." The asari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course not but the distraction is key. Sell yourself like one. So, eat and get that dress on. The meeting is in an hour. You'll do great." The human encouraged, placing her plate of bacon, sausage, and toast in front of her.

Liara ate, watching Hannah carefully. Her lover's mother was… different. The two only possessed similarities when it came to their physical appearances. Their personalities were drastically different and Liara was finding it increasingly difficult to picture this woman married and raising a daughter. It had only been two weeks since she had handed over Shepard's coffin to Cerberus and not a word from them. Hannah had told her it was likely they wouldn't contact her again. All she could do was hope and focus on something else to keep herself from being driven mad. She still wasn't sure if she could do this information brokering deal, but she had to find the Shadow Broker. This was all his fault.

"I hope you're right about this Hannah."

Hannah drove them to the meeting point on the east side of Nos Astra. It was a high-end restaurant, a favorite spot of VIPs. Hannah was dressed in civilian clothes, but Liara knew she had at least two guns and a knife on her. She was playing as Liara's bodyguard though it wasn't an act. Hannah was never far from her side so she might as well be her bodyguard.

She was supposed to meet a turian gun smuggler named Ryvik here, discussing a trade deal with him. He was looking for valuable relics to sell on the black market and was willing to offer them an internal contract in return. This was the start, the first step on this dark road. Like before, Hannah stopped her before heading in, her single eye fixed on her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hannah asked.

"My answer hasn't changed, Hannah. This was your idea in the first place." Liara replied.

"I know it was my idea, but this is your choice still. We can turn back now, call off the meeting and you can go back to Prothean digs and I'll go back to being a rogue agent." She shrugged.

"I want to do this Hannah. Now, we're going to be late so let's go inside."

Ryvik was sitting at a table in the back, white colony marks on his face. His mandibles flexed when they approached, standing to shake their hands. He seemed to be alone, but Liara suspected he had his own bodyguard nearby. She sat down as he called over a waiter to place an order for them. Hannah was sitting relaxed in her sitting, hand casually on her hip. She swallowed nervously but focused her attention back on Ryvik.

"So, I hear you're a bit of a study on Protheans Dr. T'Soni. I'm sure we can help each other out. I'm looking to expand my business into that of antiques and art." He purred, taloned fingers together in front of him, eyes watching her like a predator.

"Yes. It's an interesting direction for your enterprise, Ryvik. Thinking of retiring from gun running?" Liara asked casually.

"Not retirement, just a new opportunity to expand. Your human here said you'd be able to help procure the type of items I need."

"Depends on the items you need Ryvik. Most prothean artifacts and relics don't hold any real value unless its working tech… and most of that is government controlled. It would almost be easier to forge them if your interest in such things is what I think it is." The asari replied cautiously.

The conversation paused when the waiter arrived, dropping off a plate of appetizers and a pouring out glasses of wine. Hannah refused one herself, just sat there listening. The turian glanced at her, then focused his attention back on Liara. She was nervous but so far, this was going well though they hadn't reached the negotiation stage as of yet.

"You're not what I thought, Dr. T'Soni but this rabid varren of yours put in a good word for you and this is fairly low risk so, let's see how this works out. I need genuine artifacts to use as part of my operations. Nothing fancy, low key but can pass through custom protocols without raising suspicion. I need five such artifacts." Ryvik told her, picking at the dextro appetizer for himself.

"I hope to impress Ryvik. I can get you want you need in two weeks." Liara replied.

"A week." The turian retorted immediately, left mandible twitching.

"Then I hope you're willing to cover the additional cost for getting such relics in a short amount of time. Simply purchasing them would be the easiest route but would leave a paper trail. I can personally hand pick the relics you need from sites, guarantee their authenticity and that they'll suit your needs exactly." The asari countered, folding her hands in her lap as she straighted in her seat, shoulders back.

She could feel Ryvik's eyes following the line of her dress, tracing over the swell of her breasts. The look felt violating and she clenched her fist under the table. Hannah noticed her reaction and cleared her throat loudly to break the tension before it spoiled the atmosphere.

"Two weeks Ryvik. That'll be enough time to ensure you get exactly what you need without a paper trail in its wake. You want it done fast, hire amateurs and deal with the fallout on your own." Hannah spoke up.

"Hmph, always a sharp tongue. Fine, two weeks I want my relics." He agreed, waving them away in dismissal.

Liara noticed Hannah was looking at her expectantly. She had given a single nod of her head before they both got up. Liara turned and took a step away, then stopped and turned back to face the turian, remembering what the human had told her earlier. Liara approached his side, leaning forward so her exposed cleavage was practically in his face. The turian's mandibles flared partially as he stared.

"I look forward to having a very beneficial relationship with you Ryvik. If there's anything else you can think of, please, get in touch with me through my agent. She'll make arrangements for another meet. Pleasure meeting you." Liara said, her tone borderline sultry before she spun on her heel and left.

She could feel Hannah staring at her as they left the restaurant, but neither of them said anything until they got in the sky car. Her heart was racing, exhilarated by the meeting. It was the same thrill she felt when she had been on Shepard's mission. While they were waiting at an intersection, Hannah turned down the radio.

"You did well back there, Liara. You got the hooks in Ryvik, he'll be calling back just to be in your company again. Who taught you how to do that?" She commented, sounding impressed.

"Benezia… my mother did, actually. She hoped I would follow in her footsteps one day. Perhaps I was meant to in the end." Liara sighed, wanting to go home.

"Politics has become part of the nature of higher beings. So, where do you want to start getting these relics for Ryvik?" Hannah asked.

"I've several in storage that have just sat around. They didn't hold much scientific value, but I kept them as souvenirs. My digs were always privately funded." Liara explained with a smile.

"So… you told Ryvik that you needed two weeks to make him stew. Clever."

"How well do you know Ryvik and his operation?" the asari asked, looking at Hannah.

"Not much really, aside from the fact he's good at getting weapons through Council and Alliance space without being traced. Why?"

"Spend the rest of the week digging up everything you can on him, from the day he was born onward. Next time we meet him, I will be better prepared. Laura taught me that I should never go into a situation unarmed, always have a weapon hidden up your sleeve." Liara replied.

"You're taking to this much faster than I thought you would. How long did Benezia spend grooming you for the brutality of Council politics?" Hannah asked once they were paused at another light.

"Since the day I could talk in full sentences. Working with Laura showed me other sides I didn't know about the galaxy. She taught me more than anyone else could." The asari sighed, the thought of her still hurting.

Hannah didn't say anything, just focused on the road but was thinking hard about this. She would have to be careful with how Liara moved into this. If she tried to accumulate power and connections too fast, she would collapse under the weight. She pursed her lips as she pulled up to Liara's apartment complex, the asari getting out of the car. When she noticed Hannah wasn't getting out, she gave her a confused look.

"I'll have the intel to you by Friday. Meanwhile, lean on old family contacts, see if we can't get some footholds on the Citadel itself. Have those relics ready by Monday, just in case. I'm sure Ryvik will keep an eye on you, but I won't be far."

"Hannah, I'm a hundred and ten. I can take care of myself." Liara sighed.

"I know you can, but it never hurts to have someone watchin' that ass." She retorted with a grin.

"Really?" the asari rolled her eyes, unable to help the smile on her face.

"Hey, flaunt it if you got it kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Making Connections

_**A/N:**_ _More misadventures with Hannah. This chapter introduces a character for a writer buddy of mine. Hope you like her!_

* * *

"Dammit Hannah, answer your damn omni-tool," Liara growled under her breath when her third call didn't go through.

She was trying to hail the human, who was already late for their meeting. Hannah was supposed to be by her office at eight this morning to drop off her information on Ryvik, and yet, she hadn't shown up. The fact she wasn't answering her calls both annoyed and worried her. Had the human run into a problem gathering the intel? Liara smacked the heel of her hand against the wheel as she steered the skycar towards the hotel she found out she was staying. Hannah hadn't even bothered to tell the asari where she was staying.

Once she was on the floor of Hannah's room, she stormed down to her door and banged on it loudly. It was several minutes before the lock chimed and it slid open. Hannah seemed surprised that Liara was there, looking at her with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Liara? What… how did you find me?" Hannah asked, scowling as the asari pushed past her.

"You were supposed to be at my office at eight! It's nearly noon now, and you're not answering my calls." Liara growled as the woman shut the door behind her.

"Shit. I had a late start to my day, and my omni-tool has been… Liara, wait!" Hannah sighed, unable to warn the asari as she saw movement coming from the bedroom.

"Hannah, I… oh, uh… I didn't know you had a guest." A male voice calls.

Liara spins and her jaw nearly falls off as she finds herself staring at a young human male with dark hair and blue eyes. He's wearing absolutely nothing despite the fact he's holding his shirt in his hands. Liara lets out a surprised sound, face turning purple. Hannah chuckles and rolls her eye as the man quickly covers himself up, just as embarrassed.

"Your pants are in the kitchen hun." She chuckles, putting a hand over the asari's eyes even though it was pointless.

The man says thanks and apologizes to Liara before hurrying into the kitchen. The asari is in a stunned silence as the man dresses, says his goodbyes to Hannah and leaves. She stares at the human, who is looking nonchalant about the whole affair. Hannah merely laughs at Liara, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"How old was he?!" Liara stammered with a fluster.

"Legal. Again, sorry for being late. Lost track of time for obvious reasons but I have what you wanted on Ryvik. Is that the first time you've seen a human male, Liara?" Hannah snickered, pulling up her omni-tool as Liara rolled her eyes and made a strangled noise in her throat.

Hannah gestured for her to sit on the couch, the human joining her as she moved the information she had to a terminal set-up on the coffee table. At least, Hanna had gathered what she requested. Ryvik's operation was extensive and well organized, and she took a few minutes to study everything available while Hannah went back into the bedroom to put her clothes on. When the human came back, the asari had formulated a plan. She pulled up an image of a female turian with white markings on her face.

"What do you know about this turian?" Liara asked.

"Leone Segovet? Freelance mercenary that goes by 'Eleven'. Was one of Ryvik's best smugglers until a deal went wrong and Ryvik turned on her. Bad blood between these two turians but Leone keeps her head down for the most part. She's between jobs on Omega. What's your interest in her?" Hannah asked curiously.

"All kinds of information can run through a smuggling operation like Ryvik's, but he would not willingly give up anything without some absurd price. It seems like he's not very good at making friends. I'm sure not many would miss him." Liara responded thoughtfully, brow furrowed as she was thinking.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Convince Ms. Segovet to work for me. I want Ryvik's operation, but we need an agent who can operate it with minimal oversight on my end."

"Clever. I'm beginning to think this didn't all just come from your mother, Liara. I'll get in touch with her immediately. I've got some friends on Omega." Hannah replied, making a note in her omni-tool with all the relevant information she'd need.

"Good. I want to know her answer before we meet Ryvik Friday. And Hannah could you TRY to keep your pants on for this?" Liara sighed, giving Hannah a hard look.

"Ok, I promise I won't flirt with her. However, if she comes on to me, all bets are off." Hannah grinned.

"Goddess, it's a wonder you were married once." The asari sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Small miracles. I'll see what I can do to see if this Eleven will play ball. Dumbest code name I've ever heard."

* * *

Omega, the epicenter of all illegal activity in the known galaxy. Hannah preferred places like these, where everyone had blood on their hands and was never without a weapon. A good place to disappear for a while and make some bad friends. Leone wasn't exactly hard to find, spending most of her free time at Afterlife. Hannah didn't bother with disguises or underhanded tricks for this recruitment. She was going to play her hand openly and see if this turian bit. If not, she had other contingencies to get her to comply.

The turian stirred when Hannah sat down across from her, lounging back in her chair after turning off the holo of the asari dancer she had been watching.

"Hey! I was looking at that, soft skin." She growled, lifting her head up as her mandibles trembled.

"Riveting stuff but I think I have something more interesting to you," Hannah replied lips curled in a smirk.

"I doubt that, human. Go away."

"Ryvik Caross."

The turian's mandibles flared at the mention of that name, and she immediately tensed. Clawed fingers went for the gun at her hip, but Hannah gave the underside of the table a kick to startle her. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, her posture suddenly different. Leone heard the familiar click of the safety from a gun and swallowed, putting her claws back on the table top.

"Doesn't have the decency to off me himself, eh?" She growls, body bristling as her mandibles trembled with anger.

"Luckily for you, I don't work for Ryvik, but one of his new partners." Hannah replied, waving over a waitress and ordering a drink for herself. "I've got work for you. Permanent gig, depending if you do well and don't get killed."

"I'm never working for Ryvik again." Leone hissed, standing up.

"Alright. Walk away from this table and you won't hear what it is I have to offer. Then you'll just go back to drinking and pissing your sorrows away instead of putting all those SPECTRE skills you have to use."

Leone froze at the mention of the SPECTREs. It wasn't a big secret that she had tried; all turians trained for the SPECTREs or a career in the Palaven military. However, Leone hadn't measured up to the SPECTRE's standards, so she turned to mercenary work, working for the Blue Suns for a few years before joining Ryvik's operation when it started out. Now, she was just soaking up liquor in a dark corner of the galaxy, full of unbridled fury.

"Talk human." She growled, leaning on the chair with her claws digging into it

"My employer wants Ryvik's operation, all of it. However, we know Ryvik isn't going to play ball willingly, so it's in everyone's best interest to kill him and put someone else in charge. You'd have run of the operation as well as a large cut of the profits as long as it remains healthy." Hannah explained to her.

"What does your employer want with Ryvik's operation?" the turian questioned, interested now.

"Information. Lots of tidbits run through a gun smuggler, and it's something my employer is very interested in. Something crosses your lap; you hear something… you give it to me, and you get a nice sum for it."

"That's it?" Leone asked, suspicious.

"Yep. I know you have a bone to pick with Ryvik, and no one seems to be too fond of that bastard, so no one's going to give a shit if he gets the ax." She retorted, kicking her feet up onto the table.

Leone stared at this red-headed human before her; soft lips curled into a devious smirk. She didn't trust humans; she had had one too many bad experiences with them when she ran with the Blue Suns. This human, however, there was something she couldn't put her finger on about her. No noticeable affiliations, the eye patch over one eye… the way she carried herself, Leone guessed she had military training, likely Alliance. Her mandibles pressed against her jawline as she thought about it.

"Better make your mind up now." Hannah warned as she pulled her feet down, looking past the turian as a couple of batarians were coming towards them.

"Who are they?" Leone asked.

"Thugs about to start a fight they can't win." Hannah said, putting her hands behind her head.

The batarians shoved past the turian as they approached the human, one sliding into the chair while the other leaned on the table. His beady eyes glared at Hannah as she started back, completely relaxed and unbothered by their intrusion.

"Stupid of you to show your face here again, Jess." He growls threateningly at her.

"I can go where I damn please four eyes. Now fuck off, you're interrupting my conversation." Hannah shoots back.

"Not until you give me what's owed, bitch." He snarls, putting his hand on his pistol.

Hannah glared at him before standing up fast and slamming her forehead into his, making him stumble back. The other batarian shouted as he scrambled for his gun but Hannah immediately pulled her N7 Eagle heavy pistol and shot the guy in the chair twice in the chest. Leone jumped in startlement, and there were surprised screams from the dancers and other patrons. Moving swiftly, Hannah kicked the other batarian in the knee, dropping him to the ground before putting a bullet in his head.

"What the fuck?!" Leone said in surprise, Hannah holstering her gun.

"So, you want in or not?"


End file.
